conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Union of Everett Navy
The Union of Everett Naval Forces or the UEN is the Navy of the Union of Everett. The Navy consists of 239 vessels and 315,000 personnel. Naval vessels are named with the code EVS which stands for Everetti Ship and then the name of the vessel, which in most cases is named after a state or city. Aircraft carriers and Patrol Ships have alternate names; carriers named after values and patrol craft after weather systems. Ranking Commissioned Officers *Fleet Admiral *Admiral *Vice Admiral *Rear Admiral (upper half) *Rear Admiral (lower half) *Captain *Commander *Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant *Lieutenant (junior grade) *Ensign Commissioned Warrant Officers *Chief Warrant Officer Five *Chief Warrant Officer Four *Chief Warrant Officer Three *Chief Warrant Officer Two Officer Corps *Medical Corps *Dental Corps *Nurse Corps *Medical Service Corps *Supply Corps *Civil Engineer Corps *Judge Advocate General's Corps Vehicles In Use Sea *Blue Ridge Class Command Ship *Gerald R. Ford Class Aircraft Carrier *Nimitz Class Aircraft Carrier *Ticonderoga Class Cruiser *Arleigh Burke Class Destroyer *Massachusetts Class Battleship *Freedom Class Littoral Combat Ship (LCS) *Independence Class Littoral Combat Ship (LCS) *Oliver Hazard Perry Class Frigate *Quebec Class Ballistic Missile Submarine *Ohio Class Ballistic Missile Submarine *Los Angeles Class Attack Submarine *Seawolf Class Attack Submarine *Virginia Class Attack Submarine *Wasp Class Amphibious Assault Ship *Tarawa Class Amphibious Assault Ship *America Class Amphibious Assault Ship *Emory S. Land Class Submarine Tender *Whidbey Island Class Dock Landing Ship *Harpers Ferry Class Dock Landing Ship *Austin Class Amphibious Transport Dock *San Antonio Amphibious Transport Dock *Avenger Class Mine Countermeasures Ship *Cyclone Class Patrol Boat *Mercy Class Hospital Ship Air *Harrier Jump Jet V/STOL Fighter *F-35 Lightning II V/STOL Stealth Fighter *F-14 Tomcat *UH-60A Blackhawk *F/A-18 Hornet/Super Hornet List of Naval Vessels Frigates There are twenty eight Oliver Hazard Perry-class frigates in use. *EVS Virginia *EVS Richmond *EVS Norfolk *EVS Roanoke *EVS Arlington *EVS Danville *EVS Chesapeake *EVS Hampton *EVS Suffolk *EVS Leesburg *EVS Maryland *EVS Baltimore *EVS Columbia *EVS Annapolis *EVS Dundalk *EVS Frederick *EVS Dover *EVS Wilmington *EVS Williamsburg *EVS Charlotte *EVS Delaware *EVS St. Charles *EVS Lynchburg *EVS Blacksburg *EVS Harrisonburg *EVS Appalachia *EVS Washington *EVS Columbia Littoral Combat Ship (Corvettes) Everett is developing the new Freedom class Littoral Combat Ship (LCS). Currently in use are three LCS craft. *EVS Mississauga *EVS Winnebago *EVS Mohegan *EVS Montauk (under construction) *EVS Piscataway (under construction) *EVS Apalachee (under construction) *EVS Lakota (under construction) *EVS Choctaw (planned) *EVS Seminole (planned) *EVS Tuskegee (planned) *EVS Olmec (planned) *EVS Cheyenne (planned) *EVS Susquehannock (planned) *EVS Hackensack (planned) *EVS Munsee (planned) Also in development is the Independence class Littoral Combat Ship (LCS). Currently one exists in the Navy. *EVS Edison *EVS Trenton (planned) Destroyers Everett uses fourty two Arleigh Burke class destroyers. *EVS Florida *EVS Orlando *EVS Tampa *EVS Miami *EVS Jacksonville *EVS Tallahassee *EVS Clearwater *EVS Pensacola *EVS Ocala *EVS Kissimmee *EVS Key West *EVS Daytona *EVS West Palm *EVS Deltona *EVS Gainesville *EVS Sarasota *EVS Pembroke *EVS Atlanta *EVS Georgia *EVS Macon *EVS Augusta *EVS Athens *EVS Savanna *EVS Dalton *EVS La Grange *EVS Alabama *EVS Birmingham *EVS Montgomery *EVS Decatur *EVS Mobile *EVS Tuscaloosa *EVS Madison *EVS Palm Harbor *EVS St Petersburg *EVS Naples *EVS Fort Lauderdale *EVS Everglade *EVS Inuit *EVS Nunatsiavut *EVS Apache *EVS Cherokee *EVS Iroquois *EVS Aleut (under construction) *EVS Cree (under construction) *EVS Algonquin (under construction) *EVS Hopewell (under construction) *EVS Mohawk (under construction) *EVS Seneca (under construction) *EVS Kickapoo (planned) *EVS Minisink (planned) *EVS Ramapough (planned) *EVS Tappan (planned) *EVS Shawnee (planned) *EVS Powhatan (planned) Missile Cruisers Everett uses thirty one Ticonderoga-class missile cruisers. *EVS Albany *EVS Buffalo *EVS Rochester *EVS Schenectady *EVS Syracuse *EVS Oneida *EVS Saratoga *EVS Niagara *EVS Susquehanna *EVS Poughkeepsie *EVS Elmira *EVS Cheektowaga *EVS Ithaca *EVS Hudson *EVS Catskill *EVS Adirondack *EVS Utica *EVS Rome *EVS Troy *EVS Newburgh *EVS White Plains *EVS New York *EVS Yonkers *EVS Lockport *EVS Binghampton *EVS Plattsburgh *EVS Irondequoit *EVS Champlain *EVS Woodstock *EVS Nyack *EVS Monticello *EVS Brooklyn (under construction) *EVS Queens (under construction) *EVS Manhattan (under construction) *EVS Staten Island (planned) *EVS Bronx (planned) *EVS Nanuet (planned) *EVS Ellis (planned) *EVS Dutchess (planned) *EVS Westchester (planned) *EVS Rockland (planned) Battleships Everett is one of the very few nations that still use battleships in their navy. Everetti battleships consist of fourteen Massachusetts-class Battleships. *EVS Massachusetts (1st of it's class) *EVS Boston *EVS Worcester *EVS Springfield *EVS Quincy *EVS Brockton *EVS Chicopee *EVS Somerville *EVS Brookline *EVS Fall River *EVS Westfield *EVS Medford *EVS Lawrence *EVS Lynn *EVS Taunton (under construction) *EVS Lowell (under construction) *EVS Salem (planned) *EVS Cape Cod (planned) *EVS Plymouth (planned) *EVS Mayflower (planned) Carriers Carriers consist of Gerald R. Ford-class aircraft carriers, Nimitz-class aircraft carriers, Wasp-class amphibious carriers and Tarawa-class amphibious carriers. Gerald R. Ford-class Carriers *EVS Independence *EVS Vigilance (under construction) *EVS Integrity (under construction) *EVS Fidelity (under construction) *EVS Valor (planned) *EVS Intrepid (planned) Nimitz-class Carriers *EVS Liberty *EVS Equality *EVS Justice *EVS Unity *EVS Freedom *EVS Victory *EVS Honor Wasp & Tarawa-class Carriers *EVS Columbus *EVS Cincinatti *EVS Cleveland *EVS Akron *EVS Ohio *EVS Youngstown *EVS Lakewood *EVS Toledo *EVS Elyria *EVS Dayton *EVS Hamilton *EVS Canton *EVS Lorain *EVS Euclid *EVS Kettering America-class Carrier/Assault *EVS Findlay *EVS Lima *EVS Marion *EVS Warren (under construction) *EVS Sandusky (planned) *EVS Mentor (planned) Submarines There are seventy submarines, varying in classes of Seawolf-class, Virginia-class, Los Angeles-class, Ohio-class and Quebec-class submarines. *EVS Louisiana *EVS Baton Rouge *EVS Orleans *EVS Lafayette *EVS Shreveport *EVS Kenner *EVS Monroe *EVS Bossier *EVS Minneapolis *EVS Minnesota *EVS St. Paul *EVS Plymouth *EVS Duluth *EVS Eagan *EVS Hawaii *EVS Hilo *EVS Honolulu *EVS Oahu *EVS Maui *EVS Kauai *EVS Molokai *EVS Niihau *EVS Lanai *EVS Mississippi *EVS Jackson *EVS Tupelo *EVS Biloxi *EVS Michigan *EVS Lansing *EVS Detroit *EVS Sterling *EVS Flint *EVS Ann Arbor *EVS Livonia *EVS Warren *EVS Grand Rapids *EVS Illinois *EVS Chicago *EVS Joliet *EVS Aurora *EVS Rockford *EVS Peoria *EVS Freeport *EVS Indiana *EVS Indianapolis *EVS Green Bay *EVS Milwaukee *EVS Wisconsin *EVS La Crosse *EVS Pennsylvania *EVS Pittsburgh *EVS Philadelphia *EVS Allentown *EVS Lancaster *EVS Erie *EVS Kentucky *EVS Frankfort *EVS Louisville *EVS Altoona *EVS Harrisburg *EVS Wilkes-Barre *EVS York *EVS Kahoolawe *EVS Hickham *EVS Minnetonka *EVS St Cloud *EVS Eagan *EVS Chippewa *EVS Sheboygan *EVS Kenosha *EVS Clifton (under construction) *EVS Milford (under construction) *EVS Lakewood (under construction) *EVS Newark (planned) *EVS Paterson (planned) *EVS Palisade (planned) *EVS Ewing (planned) *EVS Vineland (planned) *EVS Ventnor (planned) *EVS New Jersey (planned) *EVS Cape May (planned) Quebec class SSBN Submarine *EVS Quebec (under construction) *EVS Montreal (under construction) *EVS Trois Rivieres (under construction) *EVS Sherbrooke (planned) *EVS Terrabonne (planned) *EVS Laval (planned) *EVS Gatineau (planned) *EVS Drummondville (planned) *EVS Charlesbourg (planned) *EVS Beauport (planned) *EVS Chicoutimi (planned) *EVS Jonquiere (planned) *EVS Granby (planned) *EVS Saint-Laurent (planned) *EVS LaSalle (planned) Other Craft Whidbey Island & Harpers Ferry class Landing Ships *EVS Cancun *EVS Yucatan *EVS Jalapa *EVS Merida *EVS Maya *EVS Aztec *EVS Kahoolawe *EVS Tampico Austin & San Antonio class Amphibious Transports *EVS San Juan *EVS Puerto Rico *EVS Port-au-Prince *EVS Caribou *EVS Montreal *EVS Ontario *EVS Quebec *EVS Labrador *EVS Campeche Mercy class Hospital Ship *EVNS Mercy *EVNS Comfort *EVNS Compassion *EVNS Samaritan (under construction) Emory S. Land class Submarine Tender *EVS Nova Scotia Avenger class Mine Countermeasures Ships *EVS Schefferville *EVS Long Island *EVS Ottawa *EVS St. John's *EVS Halifax *EVS New Brunswick *EVS Prince Edward Cyclone class Patrol Ship *EVS Cyclone *EVS Hurricane *EVS Monsoon *EVS Typhoon *EVS Tsunami *EVS Blizzard Navy Operations The Navy maintains a primary strike force of aircraft carriers, which are deployed to regions threatening the security of either the Union of Everett or its allies or in times of war. During larger campaigns, more than one aircraft carrier is deployed to a region. Naval craft transport ground forces including the Marines and sometimes the Militant Forces into war zones and operations. The Navy also maintains an authority over the Coast Guard and may aid in Coast Guard operations during high Alert levels. During times of potential threat to the Union of Everett itself, naval craft are deployed from their home stations to high risk areas and security zones to guard and protect high target sections of the country's coastline. Automated Coast Guard System The Navy also maintains control of the Automated Coast Guard System, a recent installation of sea based sensors surrounding Everetti waters. These sensors detect sea craft and vehicles that breech the designated Everetti security zone. The security zone is split into two perimeters, Zone 1 and Zone 2. All Everetti sea craft registered under the Coast Guard and Navy including commercial and civilian craft are issued sensors for their ships. As a registered craft passes a Zone barrier, it detects the craft and lets the Navy automated system know that the craft is cleared for entry or exit. Secondary sensors are registered to frequently visiting commercial craft from other nations or allied Naval and military craft. Craft that pass a Zone barrier that does not possess a clearance sensor are detected as unknown craft breeching the security perimeter. Satellites respond by taking photos of the craft. Illegal crossings of the barrier can result in a few possible responses. Commercial and civilian craft crossing a barrier will be eventually intercepted by Coast Guard craft as they near the coast to be inspected. Military sea craft crossing the security barriers are intercepted by fighter jets. Military craft that breech Zone 1 results in an activation of an Everetti naval craft, usually a destroyer and fighter jets to recon and attempted communication with the unidentified naval vehicle. Military craft that breech Zone 2 result in an emergency activation of naval response and possible warning shots from fighter aircraft or PDS satellites. Naval vehicles will intercept the craft with air support and in the event of hostility, open fire and destroy the target. Following the 2010 Yarphese War, Everett installed the automated system to prevent future penetrations of Everetti waters from enemy craft. The security barrier stretches from the Hudson Bay, around Quebec and down the Atlantic, around Florida and into the Gulf of Mexico, along the Louisiana coast. Smaller barrier zones secure Yucatan and Maya Coast states, Haiti, Hawaii and Puerto Rico. Less efficient PAFF controlled security barriers also guard the Caribbean Sea, Gulf of Mexico and Pacific Coasts. Category:Union of Everett Category:Organizations